


Fraction

by dddarknesss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dddarknesss/pseuds/dddarknesss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two worlds collide... again and again... and a fraction of lives that exists in between the rise and fall of a universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraction

The curtains of the bed shifted due to the movement of the body, passing quietly around them. His eyes never left the soft curves of the woman form, lightly covered by moonlight and shadow. The wind blew with tender caresses, touching the now stirring figure on the red silk.

There, in the distance, the wolves were piercing the night with their cries, praying to their Pale Mother in the sky. It was not the howling of her brothers that woke her, nor the whispers of the night storm, but simply those vermilion eyes, circling her. The smell of danger carried itself in the air, leaving nothing more but the discovery of presence.

The woman's body stayed calm, leaving no signs of her awakening. Her golden eyes didn’t search the blackness of the night – she knew she could not see him, if he did not wish so. Despite her will, the thought in her head were racing as the heart in her chest trembled in a frantic dance.

The wind blew again urging them, bringing his scent to her nostrils

“Who are you?” The question was barely a whisper and easily could be just another shift of the silk, or even a thought.

“Who do you think?” he challenged with a low hiss

Her amber gaze flashed in his direction, meeting pale firm face, connected with wide shoulders and lean body.

In the past year, she had been afraid, then terrified, which turned into waiting and at last – curiosity. Now it was a bold, strong longing. His voice sent shivers through her soul, awakening instincts that screamed of run away, of fight and blood… but she knew better.

“What took you so long?” Lips smiled deeply, with the figure again relaxing on the bed.


End file.
